The present invention concerns combustible containers designed to include a propulsive charge and processes for manufacturing such containers.
To adjust the firing range of a gun, it is often necessary to modify the amount of powder used to launch a projectile.
Substantially cylindrical modular containers made of combustible material have already been designed. Because of their rigidity, such containers are easier to use than traditional bags of powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,304 describes, for instance, a modular container having two shells, each having a base extending in the form of a cylindrical envelope. The shells are assembled at the ends of their envelopes.
This solution is costly because complementary cylindrical-bearing surfaces are needed on the envelopes for assembly. These bearing surfaces have to be produced with precision to avoid extra thickness at the assembly, which would prevent the introduction of the container into the chamber of the weapon.
In addition, this method of assembly implies a different shape for each shell, further increasing container production costs.